Naga
]] '''Naga' (ナーガ, Nāga) is a demon in the series. History Naga are a tribe of half-snake half humans. They are said to be the enemies of Garuda. They are also said to be the followers of Koumokuten, one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Appearances *''Megami Tensei: Kishin Clan *Megami Tensei II: Shinjuu Clan *Shin Megami Tensei II: Ryuuou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: if...'' / Hazama's Chapter: Ryuuou Clan *''Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Devil's Colosseum: Ryuusei Clan *Shin Megami Tensei NINE: Ryuuou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE: Dragon King Race *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey: Snake Race *Shin Megami Tensei IV: Snake Race *Last Bible III'' *''Majin Tensei: Ryuuou Clan *Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis: Ryuuou Clan *Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner: Ryuuou Race *Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku: Ryuuou Clan *Persona 3'' / FES / Portable: Hermit Arcana *''Devil Children Black Book & Red Book'' *''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS)'' *''Devil Children White Book'' *''Shin Megami Tensei Trading Card: Card Summoner: Ryuuou Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner: Dragon Race *Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2: Dragon Race Profile ''Megami Tensei II After defeating the Basilisk, the hero can teleport to an isle in the Expanse by using the "Riki Amitabha". On said isle, a naga is impaled by the Kuchinawa Sword. The hero then helps him. The naga joins the heroes and gives the blade to them. ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' Naga evolves into Raja Naga by leveling up. Nagas serve as the guards of Kabukicho Prison and the Umugi Stone, a key artifact needed to traverse the cursed building, is stolen from one of them. ''Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE'' Naga can be contracted with in Shinjuku Babel's docks area. A particular floor in the Denshi Kairo instance is notable for a constant respawn of Naga that can only be passed by summoning a Garuda. ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Upon entering the power plant, the party will come across a couple of Karma Soldiers smashing the consoles which open the main doors allowing access to the deeper parts of the facility. They will transform into Naga to engage the party. They will also be encountered in random battles in the area. Stats ''Megami Tensei'' ''Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: if... ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne ''Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey'' |Expel = - |Curse = - |Almighty = - |Poison = 100% |Paralyze = 100% |Stone = 100% |Strain = 100% |Sleep = 100% |Charm = 100% |Mute = 100% |Fear = 100% |Bomb = 100% |Rage = 100% |Skill1 = Zio |Skill2 = Lunge |Skill3 = Resist Elec |D-Skill1 = True Lobotomy |D-Skill2 = Life Bonus |D-Skill3 = - |Item1 = Snake Spear |Item2 = Life Stone |Item3 = Revival Bead |Password = RURcfZvducPcXsPX esPYrave3MCjPcRS }} ''Shin Megami Tensei IV'' |Ice = Null |Electricity = Resist |Force = - |Expel = - |Curse = - |Ailmentresistance = Resist: Bind |Normalattack = Physical, one hit, one enemy |Skill1 = Lunge |Effect1 = Weak Physical damage to a single enemy, has a high critical rate/low hit rate |Cost1 = 6 MP |Level1 = Innate |Skill2 = Bufu |Effect2 = Weak Ice damage to a single enemy |Cost2 = 5 MP |Level2 = Innate |Skill3 = Tarukaja |Effect3 = Increases all allies' attack |Cost3 = 15 MP |Level3 = 12 }} ''Majin Tensei II: Spiral Nemesis'' ''Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner'' ''Giten Megami Tensei: Tokyo Mokushiroku'' ''Persona 3 / FES'' ''Devil Children: Red/Black Book'' ''Devil Children Black Book/Red Book (PS) ''Devil Children: White Book ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner'' ''Digital Devil Saga: Avatar Tuner 2'' Gallery Category:Hindu Mythology Category:Buddhist Mythology Category:Dragon Race Category:Shin Megami Tensei: 20XX Demons Category:Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Bosses Category:Shin Megami Tensei IMAGINE Demons Category:Last Bible III Demons Category:Majin Tensei Demons Category:Card Summoner Demons Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei II Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei IV Category:Neutral Demons in Shin Megami Tensei: IMAGINE